1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic design automation (EDA). More specifically, this disclosure relates to features of an EDA tool that enable fast exploration and evaluation of different partitioning options in a circuit design floorplan.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) design involves the use of schematics that visually represent components and wires of the IC. In EDA, a floorplan typically refers to a schematic that provides at least the tentative sizes and tentative locations of the major functional blocks in an IC.
A floorplanning tool can be used to create, edit, and view a floorplan for an IC. Decisions that a circuit designer makes while creating a floorplan can have a significant impact on subsequent EDA stages. What are needed are user-friendly floorplanning tools that enable a circuit designer to create floorplans that reduce the overall circuit design time and/or improve the overall quality of results (QoR).